


Torn Apart

by flickawhip



Category: Strictly Come Dancing RPF
Genre: F/M, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-18 21:34:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5943892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU</p><p>The end comes with silence.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Torn Apart

The note is written, slow and steady anger and pain running through her as she writes. Setting it aside on the table, her eyes closing as she waits. This is the end. 

'Was it fun for you to watch me fall apart' 

She should have held on. She knows that now, but it's too late. The end is near now and he has broken her too far. This time there is no coming back. 

Darkness decends as she finally settles, slipping free of her life with one last exhale. 

He finds her, the next morning. Pale and still. 

He does not cry. 

He feels nothing but numbness. His fault. 

His. Fault. 

His. 

It is enough that he finally breaks, screaming to the heavens. He wishes, so badly, that he had listened and now, when it is too late... he does. He stops drinking, stops hurting his family. His life is starting again, without any lightness.


End file.
